Mundo de Mentiras
by esthermm16
Summary: Ella es una joven del siglo XIX, en Forks, conoce a Michael Newton, ambos se enamoran, pero Dorotea madre de Bella, hace lo posible al igual que Jessica su hermana, en quitarselo, y despues casandola con alguien repugnante. ¿podrá sortear el peligro? Por Bella Cullen H
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Bella Cullen H.

N/A: Como dije esta historia no me pertenece. Pertenece a Bella Cullen H.

Aquí les dejo el prólogo y el primer capitulo.

Prologo:

-No creo que esta sea la solución Madre, se lo imploro, no lo haga.-La chica de ojos color chocolate miraba angustiada a su madre mientras ésta le miraba con furia contenida.

-No me repliques Isabella, harás lo que yo te ordene-La chica se dejó caer en la cama con un suspiro de frustración.

-No, no puedo aceptarlo. No lo haré-Y sin más una cachetada le volteó el rostro de manera violenta para dejarle sangrante el labio.

-No te estoy pidiendo permiso, tú harás lo que yo te ordene y punto-La mujer caminó hacia la puerta dejando a Bella llorando de rabia e impotencia.

-Recuerda que tu hermana Jessica esta destinada para él. Así que no fastidies. Al fin podrás irte.-cerró de un portazo mientras Bella lloraba abiertamente su desgracia.

-No, no puedo permitir que se case con Michael, el es mi vida.-Y otro sollozo se escapó de su pecho, a pesar de todo, en ese lejano y perdido pueblo de Forks, no tenia opción, el amor de su vida se casaría con su hermana Jessica mientras ella estaba destinada para otro hombre, un monstruo, todo gracias a Jessica.

Cap.1 ILUSIÓN.

Esa tarde como todas las de primavera, me encontraba en la plaza con mi hermana Jessica, yo iba de compras, mientras ella lucia su vestido nuevo. Era la favorita de nuestra madre y ella desde un principio me lo hizo saber. Yo no estaba a la altura de su hija predilecta. Rubia, ojos verdes, guapa y con muchos pretendientes, sin embargo eso a mi me tenia sin cuidado, lo único que yo pedía era un poco de amor, un poco de cariño, una caricia de vez en cuando, sin embargo sólo recibía regaños y malos tratos.

Al llegar al establecimiento donde debía comprar los víveres, me acerqué al dependiente y le pedí las cosas, cuando me las dio y pagué me di la vuelta y choqué con un joven que me alcanzó a detener en mi caída.

-Lo siento Señorita, ¡qué torpeza la mía!- Me quedé muda del susto. Cuando pude hablar lo miré a los ojos, tenía unos ojos cafés muy hermosos con unas pestañas espesas y largas, era un joven muy atractivo. Me ruboricé.

-Disculpe, no lo vi.-De inmediato me hizo una reverencia y me sentí incomoda.

-De ninguna manera mi querida señorita, la culpa fue mía-era tan dulce al hablar que me quedé mirándolo sin saber que decir, hasta que él sonrió y me tomó la mano con delicadeza.

-Pero que descortés soy, permítame presentarme, mi nombre es Michael Newton, soy hijo de...-lo interrumpí dulcemente.

-Sé quien es su padre. Es el señor Augustus Newton. (Era el terrateniente del lugar, un hombre rico y déspota.) Sin embargo se veía que este dulce mancebo era diferente a la familia. Un brinco en mi corazón me hizo estremecer, me había gustado. Sin embargo no diría nada. No era apropiado.

-Permítame tener la dicha de acompañarla por favor-sólo alcancé a asentir, estaba abrumada con tanta galantería y eso me conquistó, salimos con su mano sosteniendo mi mano y la canasta, mientras mi hermana se paraba frente a nosotros, junto a la plaza.

-Bella, ¿porque te tardaste tanto?- me miró con furia, pero se disipó cuando lo vio. De inmediato le dio la mano que Michael se apresuró a besar, aunque con cierta reticencia.

Se presentaron y luego Jessica muy segura de si misma, lo jaló a su lado y me dejó ahí.

-Vete a la casa y dile a mi madre que llegaré en un rato. Ahh y apresúrate a la comida, tengo hambre.-Era típico de ella, ser tan arrogante, vi como el joven se resistía a ir con ella.

-¿No cree que debería ir con su hermana y no dejarla sola?-ella le miró divertida.

-Ella se sabe cuidar, en cambio yo, necesito que me ayuden en un asunto sumamente difícil, debo comprar un sombrero pero no sé cual, ¿si gusta ayudarme?-obviamente lo estaba obligando, asintió apesadumbrado y volteó a verme.

-Le veré después señorita...-respondí en automático.

-Isabella Swan-él me sonrió tan dulcemente que todo se borró de mi mente. Regresé a casa feliz de ese encuentro y soñando despierta con esos ojos cafés.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes no son míos pertenecen a Stephanie Meyer y la historia pertenece a Bella Cullen H.

Cap.2 DOTE

-Isabella Swan-él me sonrió tan dulcemente que todo se borró de mi mente. Regresé a casa feliz de ese encuentro y soñando despierta con esos ojos cafés.

Al llegar a la casa, me sentía como en las nubes y no era para menos, era un hombre tan encantador, tan caballeroso, y mi hermana tenia que salirse con la suya, pero lo que me alegro infinitamente fue saber que él me buscaba a mí, no a mi hermana. Sin embargo mi madre me sacó de mi ensueño al ordenarme preparar la comida y otras cosas de la cas, debía apurarme pues yo sola era quien tenia que hacerme cargo de la casa ya que mi madre, enferma del corazón y débil no podía. Y Jessica consentida de ella, no me iba a ayudar. Ni sabia como hacerlo, ella solo sabia de ropa y cotilleos, de jóvenes apuestos y adinerados, no más.

Sin embargo ese día era especial para mí. Incluso las tareas del hogar se me hicieron cosa fácil, cuando terminé. Le pedí permiso a mi madre Dorotea, el poder irme a mi recamara. Asintió y me fui feliz de tener mis pensamientos sobre ese joven Michael Newton.

No seria cosa fácil, pues Jessica siempre estaba al pendiente de lo que me agradaba para quitármelo. Y no creo que esta fuera la excepción, además la dote que tenía mi madre, era para Jessica, yo no alcancé dote pues mi padre murió muy joven y apenas nos alcanzaba para mantenernos. Era difícil. Así que no podía aspirar a que mi madre accediera a darme la dote para hacerme feliz.

Suspiré algo desalentada ante esta perspectiva. Pero tenia fe en que las cosas podían mejorar.

Al poco rato llegó mi hermana y tuve que bajar a darle de comer, mientras parloteaba con mi madre, no pude evitar escuchar la plática.

-Madre ¿sabes de que me acabo de enterar?

-Dime cariño-le dijo mi madre realmente intrigada, le gustaba mucho enterarse de la vida de las personas.

-Pues que acaban de llegar al pueblo una familia adinerada.-lo dijo de una manera que quería que le preguntaran por más.

-¿Y?-comentó mi madre con intriga.

-Pues dicen que tienen varios hijos, tres varones dos casados ya, pero que el hijo más chico es un monstruo.-lo menciono con desagrado y fingiendo un estremecimiento de horror.

-Jamás me acercaré a esa familia, aunque sea rica.-mencionó con asco.

-¿Y como se llaman?-pregunto mi madre intrigada sobremanera

-Son los Cullen.

Yo misma sentí un escalofrío. En la noche, cuando estaba en mi cama, al dormir, tuve pesadillas donde un ser monstruoso y terriblemente deforme, intentaba llevarme a su guarida.

Desperté con un jadeo en la madrugada y me levanté. La ventana de mi recamara estaba abierta y el frío me hizo estremecer. La cerré y regresé a mi cama, a la tibieza y seguridad de mi cama. Después de unos minutos dormí sin soñar.


End file.
